The Plan
by klair716
Summary: Harry had a plan and it worked perfectly. H&D Oneshot.


The Plan

"Mr. and Mrs. Slytherin, laying in the dungeons, F-U-C-K-I-N-G

First comes tolerance

Then comes arranged marriage

Then comes the expected heir in the baby carriage"

Draco Malfoy sneered at the boy taunting him. For the sake of a certain someone though, he didn't react. He had promised that he wouldn't lash out and keeping that promise definetly had its rewards.

Entering the Great Hall, Malfoy walked towards the Slytherin table with Pansy Parkinson, yet again, literally hanging on him. Sitting down, he hoped that she might be distracted by the meal awaiting them, but apparently she wasn't hungry.

"Wasn't that just an awful thing for that boy to say, Drakie? It's like they think we don't actually love each other! I'm hurt, real hurt. Kiss me to make it better?"

"No Pansy, I will not kiss you," he drawled. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again: I. Like. Boys."

"Oh Draco, stop being silly," she giggled. Malfoy absolutely hated her giggle. "We've talked about this. You're just going through that stage in your life where it's difficult to accept certain feelings. You're just scared of the feelings you have for me. But it's ok, darling, because I love you too and you'll get over this soon enough."

Malfoy had had it. He knew he might be breaking his promise, but he had been holding back for weeks now and was fit to explode; Pansy was just the last straw. "The only feelings I have towards you, Parkinson, are ones of disgust and annoyance!" he spat. "I've tolerated you since year one, against my will, and you are _extremely_ lucky that I haven't hexed you into oblivion by now. Why can't you get it past your hideous face and through your thick skull that I. LIKE. BOYS! I, Draco Malfoy, like boys. I like to kiss them, I like to touch them, and above all, I like to_ fuck_ them! I prefer bits to boobs and hard abs to soft hips. I like the feeling of someone getting hard against my leg and not two mounds of blubber being pressed into my chest! I like my boyfriend, yes, my _boyfriend_, sucking me off, while his rough, not at all delicate hands run up and down my thighs. Now, if you didn't get all that, I'll say it one more time for you: I. LIKE. BOYS!"

While everyone's eyes were on Malfoy, no one seemed to notice their Gryffindor hero slipping away from his seat and leaving the hall. As he waited, listening to Draco's shouts, he couldn't help the giant smile that spread across his face. He had made Draco promise to keep his cool in hopes that this might happen. He knew that his boyfriend loathed Parkinson beyond belief and she would be the one to make him break, finally coming out to the whole school that he was in a relationship.

Harry heard Draco making his way towards the doors and leaned against the wall, a very uncharacteristic smirk gracing his lips.

"I absolutely hate that girl!" Draco fumed as he spotted Harry. "She has the nerve to think I'm in love with her an- wait... OH SHIT!"

"What?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"I just... oh my god. I just told the whole bloody school that I'm gay! AND that I'm seeing someone!"

"I'm sure they already knew the first part, love."

"Well, yes, accept for Parkinson of course. But now everyone's going to know I'm seeing someone and they're going to put their best efforts into finding out who!"

"Shhh, Draco," Harry said, wrapping his arms around his Malfoy's waist. "I'm quite alright with everyone knowing. It's not like it will get us into any trouble now. Your father's in Azkaban for life after I snuffed Voldemort last summer. There's nothing to worry about."

Draco considered Harry's words for moment. He was right; there was no need to worry about people finding them out now. "Wait a minute; you planned this, didn't you! You made me promise not to snap at anyone because you knew I'd eventually have to and that it'd most likely be at Pansy, concerning my preference! You even had one of your little friends sing that song for you; didn't you! Oh, you _are_ evil. How you didn't get put into Slytherin is beyond me."

Harry couldn't help it; he had to laugh. The look on Draco's face when he realized that Harry had planned it all was priceless. It took him moment to regain composure before speaking.

"Yup, it was an eeeevil plan. A brilliant one though." Harry just beamed up at Draco. He was very happy with how it had all worked out.

Draco smirked back at Harry. "I'm hurt Harry, really hurt," he joked, putting on a fake pout. "Kiss me to make it better?"

"No Draco, I will not kiss you," Harry played along. "But I wouldn't mind fucking you. You see, I also happen to like boys." Harry smiled and then let out a squeak as his lips were suddenly devoured and he felt himself being pulled towards the closest empty room.


End file.
